philippine_jewelpetfandomcom_tl-20200215-history
Ruby
Ruby (ルビー Rubī?) ay isa sa mga tatlong series mascots ng Jewelpet franchise at isang character sa anime of the same name. Siya ay ginawa ng Sanrio at Sega Sammy Holdings noong 2008 ng taga-disenyo ng Hello Kitty, Yuko Yamaguchi, portrayed bilang isang babaeng puting Japanese Hare na may kwintas na Cherry Jewel at isang Cherry Blossom sa kanyang kanang tenga. Ang character ay unang pinakilala noong Enero 15, 2008 kasama ng iba pang 33 Jewelpet at sa pinaka tampok sa pag-franchise. Si Ruby ay isa sa mga tatlong opisyal na mascots ng Jewelpet, kasama nina Garnet at Sapphie. Character Sa opisyal na character profile, Si Ruby ay isang Japanese hare na may pulang ruby para sa eyes. Ang kanyang kaarawan ay sa Hulyo 29 at siya ay nakilala bilang isang polayt at tidy na character, na siya ay mahilig manood ng cherry blossoms bloom.[1] Kasi ang Jewel Power ay lumalakas kaswertehan ng iba,[2] na ito napalitan noong unang pinalab ang unang anime. Sa kanyang profile sa unang series, Si Ruby ay natukoy na hanging ulo, na masiyahin, brash, masaya at minsan naka kagulo, na sino mang gustuhin na mag-kupkup sa kanyang paraan, na sinabi timigil sa isang lugar. Siya ay aaktong parang bata sa kasama niyang si Rinko Koguyoku, pero minsan may oras siyang gagampanin ang mga aksyon niya. Talagang lahat ng ng ito, ay at Rinko Koguyoku laging pinagpapantay ang mga pagkakakaiba at tinutulungan ang isa't isa. Sa Jewelpet Tinkle, Si Ruby ay natukoy na masma taga-suporta sa bida ng series: Akari Sakura. Siya ay natukoy bilang isang curious at isa pa siya ay masayahing character na nag-iisip ng positibo. Siya ay nagpapanggap biing naka katandang kapatid ni Labra , Minsan inaalam niya ang maka kabuti kay Labra .Sa Jewelpet Sunshine binalik ang personalidad mula sa unang first inkarnasyon at reteyn na ito ay lahat ng bagahi ng series. Sa Anime Sa deskripsyon ng kuwento ni Ruby sa bawat series ay nahati sa apat. Sa unang series, Si Ruby ay masiyahin. Isang Jewelpet gusto na nagsasaya. Dahil na rin sa hindi masyadong beheyb, sa-attendance at nagsasayang ng oras, siya ay naparusahan ng Apat na dakilang Magicians ng Jewel Land, na maging Jewel Charm siya at ipadala sa Mundo ng mga Tao para hanapin ang mga nawawalang kaibigan. Ang kanyang Jewel Charm form ay nalaglag sa baso ng inumin ni Rinko sa gabi na yon nagising siya sa pamamagitan ng mahika ni Rinko gamit ng Jewel Pocketbook sa sumunod na araw. Siya at lahat ng ito, Siya at Rinko ay nagkaroon ng misyon hanapin ang iabang nawawalang Jewelpets sa Mundo ng mga Tao at gampanan ang lahat ng partner niya sa encounter ng publema. Sa Anime, Si Ruby ay isang ninuno ng taga-pagligtas ng parehong mundo the Human World at Jewel Land kasama ng Ninuno ni Rinko. Siya ay meron din gusto kay Tour. Sa Jewelpet Tinkle, Si Ruby ay isang baguhang istudyante sa Magic Academy, kasama ng unang pagsubok ay maghanap ng Human Partner sa Earth para ang feelings ng kanyang puso ay mag-pantay sa kanya, na nagpakita pagkatapos Makilala si Akari Sakura. Pagkatapos non, natanggap na siya sa academy kasama ni Akari at mabuhay sila sa Mundo ng mga Tao. Sa Jewelpet Sunshine siya ay istudyante sa Jewel Land's Sunshine Academy at ka-roommate ni Kanon, na minsan ay hindi nila kaya magkasundo. Pero minsan may mga sitwasyon na keylangan niya at ni Kanon gawin at gampanan. Siya ay may gusto kay Mikage, na nagdulot ng pagiging magkaribal nila Kanon noong isang taon (2010 panahon ng Jewelpet Tinkle). Sa Jewelpet Kira Deco, Si Ruby ay ang may-ari ng Kira Kira Shop, at pagbebenta ng mga kumiknang at kumikislap na bagay. Siya ay kaibigan nila Garnet at Sapphie na nakilala ang KiraDeco 5 noong isang gabi at nagdisisyon sila magsama-sama para hanapin ang mga Batong Deco . Palagi, siyang kaibigan ni Pink's "Kaibigang Deco" dahil sa mga pagkakapareho ng kanilang gawain na laging naglalagay ng mga kumikinang na bagay. Papunta sa katapusan, siya ay nabuking bilang isang Deco Stone Master, ang ka-tangi-tanging alaga na may kakayanan na-master ang paggamit ng Batong Deco at puksain ang kasamaan na bumalot sa Mundo ng mga Tao. Jewelpet Kasayahan, Si Ruby ay isang odinaryong Jewelpet nabubuhay sa Tore ng Jewel Land kasama iba pa hanggang si Jewelina pinagkaloob kay sa kanya ang mahiwagang Jewel Box. Binigay para sa isang misyon makipag kaibigan, Sa kanya pinagkaloob para punuin ang jewel box ng Brilyanteng Kasayahan, pero gayon din keylangan sumali sa Jewel Academy at buksan ang tindahan tinawag na The Jewelpet Café . Gayunman ang mga pangyayari ay hindi bumuti katulad ng dapat nilang asahan hanggang sa nakipag kaibigan kay Chiari Tsukikage, At sila'y nagsimula tumulong sa bawat isa sa pangangasiwa ng café. Kakayanan Sa Anime series, Si Ruby ang nagiisang Jewelpet nasa lebel ng "Klase ng Akristiko " na ruma-ranking dahilan sa magic niya, na pwedeng maging pahamak at mga pagsabog pagsiya nagpahiret ng isa, pero minsan ang mahika niya ay 1% ng tagumpay pero ang reliability sa minsang varied. Si Ruby ay may kakayanan din gamitin ang Jewel Pocketbook kasama si Rinko at gisinging ang Jewelpet mula sa pagiging jewel charm. Siya ay may kakayanan na kakaiba na miniaturized version ng Jewel Stick para sa kanyang mahika o kaya si Garnet at si Sapphie , para i-summon ang iba pang Jewelpet mula sa Jewel Land. Meron din siyang kakanayan na tawagin si Opal, sa temporaryong pagtapos ng pagsasanay kay Labra para ma-i master niya kanyang magic. Sa Jewelpet Twinkle at sa susunod pang mga series, Si Ruby ay isang Jewelpet may gamit na Jewel Pod habang siya at si Labra ay kayang magpahiret ng magic niya sabay ni Akari hsbsng sa mga sitwasyon sa Jewel Land. Sa Kira Deco, siya rin ay may Jewel Pod, pero may dekorasyon ng mga ordinariyong mga bagay at maya-maya pino-possessing ni Jewelina ang Jewel Pod para pagkolektahin ang batong Deco sa KiraDeco 5 has found. Inkarnasyon *'Puri Puri Pururin Prism! Open! Jewel Heart!' (プリプリ・プルリン・プリズム・オープン・ジュエル・ハート Puripuri pururin puririzumu ōpun jueru hāto?) - Ginagamit kasama ni Rinko sa pag gising ng Jewelpet. Keneykeylangan gamitan ng Jewel Charm niya, Jewel Pocketbook or Jewel Stick . *'Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm! Ruby Jewel Flash' (プルプル・プリズム・ジュエリズム・ルビー・ジュエル・フラッシュ Puripuri purizumu juerizumu Rubī jueru furasshu?) - Magical incantation ni Ruby na ginagamit sa pag spell ng magic, pero palaging itong pumapalpak sa paghiret. *'Puripuru Puropuru Puriphony! -Jewelpet Name- Jewel Return!' (プリプル・プロプル・プリフォニー・○○ジュエルリターン Puripuru puropuru purifonī jueruritān?) - Isang incantational group na ginagamit para tumawag ng isang Jewelpet gamit ng Mini-Jewel Stick. Ito ay keylangan ng tulong ni Garnet and Sapphie. Sa ibang mediya Si Ruby, kasama ni Garnet at ni Sapphie ay lahat ay patungkol sa ilang uri ng paninda ng Sanrio, kasama na diyan ang laroan , mga bag, mga kapote at gamit sa iskwelahan. Ang character makikita din bilang Kigurumi mascot sa Sanrio Puroland at Sanrio Harmonyland, magpapakita sa musika at mga ukasyon kasama pa ibang characters ng Sanrio. Kategorya:Mga pangunahing pahina Kategorya:Mga Jewelpet Kategorya:Babaeng Jewelpet Kategorya:Pulang Mahika Kategorya:Nasa Akristikong Lebel Kategorya:Mga opisyal na mascot Kategorya:Bida